


Briefing

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Roleswap AU where the main trio are BOTT agents. Amanda really needs to just forward the damage control reports instead of making them wait.





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a roleswap AU where the BOTT become middle schoolers and the middle schoolers are the BOTT! We had a lovely chat on Discord about this.

“Amanda, we’ve been sitting in this photo booth for half an hour now,” Melissa complained, swatting at Zack’s thigh when he shifted and almost ripped her favorite skirt. “Can’t you forward all the damage control reports to our mailboxes? Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day in the 21st century and there are some very angry couples waiting on us to finish.” 

Milo opened the curtain to apologize to the crowd again, only for someone to throw a bag of marshmallows at his head. “Thanks! I was kind of craving these actually!” Milo said with a grin, scooping up the bag and offering some to Melissa and Zack. 

Melissa chewed on one while the 187th page printed from the slot. Amanda groaned, adjusting the screen on her end so it focused on her while she slumped on the floor. “You were right. I should’ve forwarded these. Why is everyone so bad at time management here? And worse, it’s affecting me too! Your procrastination skills are infectious, I’m telling you!”

Zack shuffled through the papers as they came out, desperately trying to organize the stack in his lap and grab new ones as they popped out. “Exactly how many pages of these do you have?” Zack yelped, almost spilling the pile onto the floor. 

Amanda didn’t reply. 

“Aw, cheer up, Amanda!” Milo exclaimed. “Besides, you’re the best boss I’ve ever had. Remember how established Taco Tuesday and completely reformed the cafeteria so the food was actually good? And how you hit that one guy with a digital planner when he tried to force you to change your schedule? That was awesome!” 

She glanced up at Milo. “You really think so?” she asked, blushing and staring at the ground. 

Melissa rolled her eyes, deciding to cut in before they got all Valentine’s Day mushy on each other. “Yeah, at least you finally managed to get the health department to recognize cutonium mixed with Andy’s durian cocktail equals fire, health, and potentially corrupt adorableness hazard. I still can’t believe that was a thing.” 

“I’m going to need the three adults in the photo booth to come out so we can escort you off the premises,” a tinny voice crackled through a megaphone. “Please be considerate of other lovers.” 

Zack blushed. “Who said anything about lovers?” he yelped. “That guy’s crazy!” 

“Let’s see, we’re three adults taking an awfully long time in a private, enclosed space that prints cheesy slogans on commemorative photos during Valentine’s Day at the largest mall in Danville,” Melissa supplied. “What a ridiculous conclusion.” 

“Nice sarcasm,” Zack said. 

Melissa gave him a cheeky smile. “I’ve been upping my game lately.” 

“Melissa Chase. Zack Underwood. Flirt when I’m not on the line, please. I want to keep things moving along in a timely, professional matter,” Amanda scolded. “Anyway, now that the entire damage control report is in your possession, I will now give you three your mission. Bradley will send you the case file.” 

She glanced at the slot, but there wasn’t a file there. They stared at the screen awkwardly. “MR. BRADLEY NICHOLSON!” Amanda shouted, her eyebrow twitching. “YOU GET YOUR TEMPORAL BUTT OVER HERE AND SEND THEM THAT FILE!” 

Strawberry ice cream dripped down Bradley’s chin as he stumbled onto the screen. He must’ve been near Carla again. So far nobody at the Bureau had figured out a way to break him out of that rather unhealthy habit. 

“Hi, Bradley! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Milo exclaimed. 

Bradley grumbled to himself as he sent the file. “Murphy. I’m filing a restraining order on behalf of Carla against you.” 

“Only Amanda has authority to revoke ice cream privileges,” Melissa said. She retrieved the folder, holding it up so Amanda knew they’d received it. 

“And if you don’t want me to revoke yours, you’ll do your job in a timely manner,” Amanda threatened. 

Bradley waved her off, casting one last suspicious look at Milo before he stomped back to the cafeteria. 

“I will not ask again,” the tinny voice repeated. “Come out now so we can escort you off the premises.” 

“If they insist, we can always take a few supplies....” Melissa mused. Sure, they wouldn’t have anything fancy, but anything could be used as a weapon when they were creative about it.

Zack glanced up from stuffing all the damage control reports in Milo’s backpack, not caring if they wrinkled from the way he was stuffing them. “Can’t you do anything that doesn’t involve the possibility of being arrested?” he complained. 

“Well, it’s not exactly arrest if she gets away while they’re in the process of it,” Milo said, slipping on his backpack. “Okay, all the papers are safe in here! We parked the Caninemobile on the north side, right?” 

“No, we parked it east side,” Zack corrected. “You almost got carried off by that entire party heading to the huge arcade.”

“Which is on the west side,” Melissa corrected, opening a pamphlet that detailed the mall layout. “You boys need to brush up on your cardinal directions. Anyway, we’ll look at the file and make a plan in the Caninemobile. We really shouldn’t keep all these people waiting. That’s just rude. Now come on.” 

* * *

 

Melissa didn’t know what Zack was worried about. The security guards didn’t notice her pickpocketing the tasers out of their belts at all. It was so easy to slip them into the sleeve of her jacket. 

And unlike the Underground Tribe of the 24th century, they weren’t blind and deaf. 

She was right that the Caninemobile was parked on the west side of the mall. Milo had taken care of the paint job when the Bureau gave it to them. Melissa and Zack had mostly made sure that tarp covered everything in a five-hundred foot radius. 

She smiled, remembering how excited Milo was to paint a vehicle in honor of Diogee. It resulted in all of the time vehicles being splashed in tan spots despite their best efforts. 

Once they were piled in the back of the Caninemobile, Zack began sorting through the all the damage control reports. “Caused destruction of Pompeii in 79 AD. Destroyed Earth’s second moon. Tech tycoon Victor Verliezer suing the Bureau for defamation of character. Yeah, he brought that on himself. How was that one our fault?” 

Melissa shrugged. “Pretty sure he just wanted monetary compensation for losing C.I.D.D. I don’t know corrupt CEO logic. So what’s the job this time, Milo?” 

Milo slid the file over to her. “Investigate a rumored fortune that Rasputin hid in a vast network of caves. Set coordinates for Leningrad, Russia on November 23rd, 1970.  Good thing I bought that insulated sweatervest! And you thought I would be too hot in it.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Melissa teased. “Okay, so a bit more dangerous than our last mission. But doable. You guys ready to find that fortune?” 

“Let’s do it!” Milo exclaimed. 

Zack hopped in the driver’s seat and set their destination. 

“Living up to your middle name,” Melissa grinned, fist-bumping Milo. 


End file.
